Real bad boy? Or real good man?
by eamc-bmsc
Summary: Bella has just moved to Forks. There she meets the bad boy of the school, Edward Cullen. But can she see through the bad boy, to the good man underneath?
1. They meet

_DISCLAIMER:_

_ME: I own Twilight and all its characters BAWHAHAHA!!!!_

_Edward: umm actually you dont_

_ME: says who!  
_

_Bella: Stephanie Meyer_

_ME: oh yeah... dang it!!_

The first time I saw him was during the first week of school. Class had just begun when he walked in. My first thought was that his eyes were gorgeous. They were a bright emerald green and they sparkled mysteriously.

But then he spoke.

"Hey Donny. What's up man?"

"Ah, you must be the infamous Mr. Cullen. You may address me as Mr. Varner. Take a seat please." He grinned and looked around for a place. Two seats were open. One next to a girl who started nervously brushing her hair with her fingers, and the other next to me. He took one look at the other girl, shuddered, and headed towards me. He stuck his hand out as he sat.

"Edward Cullen. You?" Gingerly I took his hand.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

"It's a pleasure." I grimaced at his laugh.

"So you're new?"

"Yep." He paused, waiting.

"Where from?"

"Phoenix." Seems I was down to one word answers.

"Forks must be a big change."

"Sure." He laughed.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" I stuck my tongue out.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked sarcastically. His eyes sparkled again. I decided that was the only thing I liked about him.

"Alright class. Now if you'll open your books you'll find tonight's assignment. I want you to do both pages 20 and 21." The classroom was filled with groans. Luckily the bell rang. I grabbed for my stuff but found the desk empty. I stared blankly at it for a second. Then I heard a cough. I looked to my right and saw a very amused Edward holding my things.

"Hey!! Those are mine!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll walk you to your next class. What do you have?"

"Government. I don't need to carry my stuff. I'm perfectly able."

"Too bad." He turned around and headed past the building. I glared but chased after him, tightening my coat.

"Hey!" He glanced over his shoulder laughing. He paused, waiting for me to catch up.

"Yes?" I stopped and cleared my throat.

"I'd _appreciate_ it if you'd give me my things back." He nodded across the way.

"As soon as I get you to your class. By the way, wait for me after class. I'll take you to your next hour." And with that he started off again. I could see people inside and out watching us. I blushed and held out my hand for my things. He handed them to me grinning.

"Now don't forget to wait for me." He spoke loud enough for those few people who weren't already staring to start gawking as he went back down the stairs and to his next class. I headed into the classroom silently and kept my head down as I found an empty seat away from prying eyes.

The entire class I didn't hear a thing the teacher said. I was trying to figure out what to do about Edward. I really didn't want to have to deal with him but I didn't want to be known as a bitch either. I decided that after class if he wasn't there I would leave. When the bell finally rang I gathered me stuff and headed for the door. I paused, ling enough to glance around and then went down the stairs. I froze when someone grabbed my arm.

"Hey. You were supposed to wait for me." His voice was soft and turned me legs into jelly for some wierd reason.

"My bad." I headed back down the sidewalk to Spanish.

"Hey what's the matter?" I stared at him.

"You took my books." He laughed.

"Aw come on. I was just kidding." I narrowed my eyes. He seemed to be earnest but that didn't help my trust issues any.

"Why me?" He sighed and rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"Because---you don't stare at me." I tilted my head confused. "All the normal girls either stare at me wanting my looks or my money. The rest don't talk to me because they think I'm bad news."

"You don't think I'm normal?" He grinned.

"Nope." I glared and started walking to Spanish again. Unfortunately, he grabbed my arm again. "I think you're much better." He whispered. I stared at his hand on my arm, my cheeks flaming at his closeness.

"I have to get to class." He smiled slightly and let me go. Slowly, I stumbled my way into class. I could feel him standing there, his eyes like darts at my back. When I got to my seat facing the window, sure enough he was still standing there staring at me trough the glass. His face was a complete mess of emotions, impossible to read.

_SOOOO...how did you like it?? pleez R/R. thank you ever so much!! ILY!!_


	2. Annoying Alice

_K well this is the second chapter. Hope you like it!!!! Please please please please R/R!!!!! ILY ALL!!!_

"Hey Edward." I looked up to see my twin sister.

"Hey Alice." I grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're in a good mood." She paused. "Care to elaborate?" I hesitated a moment.

"A girl." I stated slowly, looking at her face. It was so worth it. Her eyes got huge and her mouth popped open in an 'O'.

"Who?!" I shrugged, knowing it would annoy the hell out of her. "Edward Anthony!! Tell me who this instant!!!" She demanded. I mimed locking my lips and throwing away the key. She glared. "MOM!" I groaned. Mom came up the stairs and into my room.

"Yes dear?" She was used to Alice screaming.

"Edward has a girlfriend and he won't tell me who." She pouted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I defended myself. Mom just laughed at us.

"Why don't you have her out to the house? That way we can all get to know the girl who shook up Edward Cullen." I stuck my tongue out at her to which she laughed and went back downstairs.

"Well?" I rolled my eyes at her impatience.

"I'll think about it." I said slowly. Alice beamed.

"So tell me about her."

"She's a girl." She glared. "In our grade." She didn't seem amused by my attempts at humor.  
"I just met her for the first time today. She moved here at the beginning of the year." She found this amusing.

"Well, of course she doesn't know you. Otherwise she wouldn't spend the time of day with you." My turn to glare.

"Shut it." I got up, my mood ruined. Ruined by the fact that Alice was completely right.

_So how did you like it?? DON'T 4GET TO R/R!!_


	3. How on earth?

_Here is a little more back round info for those of you who were confused as to whom the newbie was. (It was Bella btw) SO here you go!! p.s. same disclaimer as first chapter……..sadly : ( …………._

The next day at school Edward wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief when after Biology he still didn't show up. At lunch instead of sitting alone, a small girl about the size of a pixie, grabbed my arm and steered me towards her table towards the back. When we got there she sat down and introduced herself for the first time.

"Hey I'm Alice. This is Emmett. Emmett this is…what _is_ your name?" I laughed at her expression. I decided that as weird as it was, I liked her.

"Bella. Bella Swan. Nice to meet you guys." Emmett waved and said in a booming voice,

"Sit down Bella. It's nice to have someone else for Alice to talk to. Maybe my ears will get some rest." Alice smacked him on his humongous arm making me grin. I sat down and started in on my muffin.

"So you're new. Where'd you move from?" Surprisingly, I wasn't that shy around them.

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Must suck to come to a small, rainy town after the blistering heat of Phoenix, huh?" I nodded grimly before cracking a smile. "So how come your coming here now?"

"My mom got remarried to this guy, Phil. He loves to travel and I didn't want to weigh them down so I thought I'd move in with my dad 'til I graduate from college. Plus I haven't seen my dad in a really long time. I missed him. Forks…not so much." I laughed. "I don't remember seeing you guys around on my few trips here." Alice nodded.

"I moved here 3 years ago with my brother and mom and dad, Emmett moved here 6 years ago with his parents, Jasper and Rose have always lived here but they spend most of their time in the cities. Rose likes to do part-time modeling and Jazz is into photography." She had a surprisingly gentle tone when she spoke of Jasper. Hmm…I wonder if they're going out… Emmett got all dreamy when she mentioned Rose…they're probably going out too.

"How old is your brother?"

"Same age. He's my twin. But we don't really look that much alike. _I_ think so anyway." I laughed. Unfortunately, the bell rang interrupting her and causing us all to scurry out of the lunchroom to our next class.

-bhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbbhhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhbhb-

(next day)

EPV

"Hey Em."

"Yo Edward. What's up?" I shrugged as I shut my car door.

"Notta. You?" He shrugged as well.

"You actually going to classes today?"

"Yep." He raised his eyebrows.

"Girl?" He knew me so well. I grinned. Just then, I saw her get out of an old, rusted, red Chevy that was possibly older then her grandfather. Emmett saw me staring and so he turned to look too. He wolf-whistled causing her to look up and me to slug him in the arm.

"Hey Bells!" She grinned and headed towards us. I stared open-mouthed. She knew Emmett?

"Hey Emmy. Hey Edward." Her voice was so cute.

"Hello Bella." God I sounded like a prick. Em looked at me funny so I'm guessing he noticed.

"You're looking hot today. Alice?" She laughed.

"No not yet." I grinned.

"Alice try to give you a make-over?"

"Unfortunately." I laughed.

"I know how you feel." I assured her. She looked at me curiously. Her mouth opened to say something, but just then the bell rang causing her and me to jump.

Ah well, until class then.

_So how was it? R/R!! press that little button below!! You know you want 2….. ILY ALL!_


End file.
